


【难无&马偕】Double version

by psychoambrose



Category: ashwahadev
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-13 19:29:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4534434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychoambrose/pseuds/psychoambrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>一个双子都变成女孩纸的故事qwq；难无马偕</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 一百年不产粮星人KK，这些日子在努力和综述互【哔——】，已经丧失写文的能力（蜡烛，所以写一个超长A/N。  
> 这次题材比较雷所以发到AO3了。所以：  
> 【WARNING】含大量性转/女体双子内容，如果雷请停止阅读~么么哒~脑洞来自于纽纽太太和胸胸画的女体双子以及难无马偕，其他cp没想好，会有难迦坚怖希周妙黑束【大概】；AU，为天下大同ABO universe【估计大家已经不记得了，就是这个【http://archiveofourown.org/works/3987814/chapters/8952775】universe】  
> 非常的OOC和没营养，和历史背景人们生活方式说话方式没有半毛钱相似之处，为了恶趣味而写就借用个人物和原著半毛钱关系没有，不爱看别看。

即使两个侍者一直在扇扇子，汗水还是顺着二王子的额角流下来，与众不同的直发有几根贴在脸上，样子有点傻——当然傻气并不能完全怪罪于头发。  
难降已经在无种的寝宫——确切的说，是他和无种的寝宫门外等了一个多小时了，他手里端着金色的盘子，里面是母亲让他拿给无种的新制的首饰和衣物，粉紫色的布料摸起来非常顺滑，难降只轻轻摸了一下便被一直在母亲身边的杜莎罗拦住了，小姑娘夸张地告诉难降他如果把象城最漂亮的王子妃的衣服弄脏，到时候，他又会被赶出寝宫，就和每次一样。那并不是什么美好的回忆，所以难降很快停了手。  
难降看到了杜莎罗正在把一件颜色和花纹非常漂亮的衣服折好，放在盘子里，盘子里还有一些首饰，是非常小的黄金一片一片串成的，难降凑近了，发现每一小片黄金都是一朵精美的小花。他忍不住拿起了一个臂环端详，灵动而细腻的金属服顺的贴在了他的手上，“如果这个带在无种身上一定很好看。”难降放下臂环，又拿起了一个手镯。  
“哈哈哈哈哈难降哥哥你说什么呢！那是女孩子的衣服啊！”杜莎罗听了难降的话发出了标志性的笑声，“难不成你想让无种哥哥穿女孩子穿的衣服吗？”  
难降已经习惯了被自己的妹妹因为各种原因嘲笑，于是故意无视她，“我只是说无种穿会很漂亮。”难降把手镯放回了盘子里，拿着属于无种的衣服和母亲告了别准备要走了，杜莎罗还不忘补了一句“我要告诉无种哥哥你要他穿女装！”难降没有理她，关上了门。

难降在路上几乎脑内排练了各个版本自己究竟该如何把衣服最帅气地交给无种，也编排了无种会以什么样的形式来奖励自己，或许是让自己帮他带上项链，也有可能是一个吻。  
但是，这并不是那种缠绵悱恻的小说，难降的一切美梦都被他兴冲冲跑进屋子的时候一屋子的药香还有无种有点不耐烦地“出去”给打断了。  
屋子的角落放着王子妃和他嫁给北般遮罗国王，回到象城探亲的omega弟弟天还没亮就去采的草药。双胞胎把一株植物放在桌子上，无种正在细心地在本子上描绘它的形状，偕天则在两个人一起写了好几年的另一个笔记本上奋笔疾书植物的特性。这是一种他们从来没见过的植物，一株植物上开了两种样子截然不同的花朵，而且就连气味都不一样，这引起了双胞胎极大的兴趣。所以当难降拿着新衣服进来的时候无种甚至都不在意了，只随口让他在外面等着——甚至没想到这个老实——或者说傻的王子居然就照办了。  
难降透过窗户看着双胞胎在寝宫里忙碌，两个人好像把植物扔到了一口锅里煮，整个房间都是奇异的味道——等等，他们居然把锅拿进了寝宫？伯公严令禁止把火带进来，绝对不能让伯公知道不然肯定会怪罪他们的，到时候不仅无种会和他生气，就连马勇也会怪他没“帮他照顾”好他的小王后偕天。  
难降在屋外进行着对他来说复杂得登峰造极的心理活动，看到王子妃光滑的手臂时候不觉得又想起了刚刚看到的那副首饰和衣服，如果穿在无种身上，真的会很好看……其实如果无种真的是女孩子也不错，一定也是象城，不对，是全雅利安最漂亮的女孩子，他永远是最漂亮的，也永远是他的王子妃，他的omega。难降露出了傻笑。而屋子里的双胞胎似乎完成了工作，熄灭了火。  
“诶？傻子你怎么在这里？”无种打开房间门看到难降捧着盘子一脸傻笑，拿起盘子里的衣服看了看，“这衣服很漂亮呀，你是要拿给我吗？”难降兴奋地点头，“是啊，是啊！我一直在外面等着你呢！”“哦放在屋子里吧，我们去吃饭。”“诶——”难降欲言又止还是照做了，跟在哥哥后面出来的偕天看着哥夫吃瘪的样子忍不住扑哧笑了出来。  
哥哥的alpha总是这么老实，才不像某人——  
偕天摇摇头，三个人就去吃饭了。

用餐的时候杜莎罗免不了又用取衣服的时候发生的事情大大地坑自己的二哥一顿，逗得连平时最不苟言笑的迦尔纳王子妃和坚战王子妃都笑了出来，难降在等着无种发脾气，而无种似乎一点也不在意，一面把食物小口送到嘴里，一面对大家得意洋洋，“就算我变成女孩子——那我肯定也是最漂亮的女孩子！比任何一个女孩子都更漂亮！”在座的杜莎罗和妙贤都装作不满的对他吐了吐舌头，无种却更加来了劲头，把矛头指向了自己的弟弟，“偕天如果变成女孩子，也会是最漂亮的那种，只比我差那么一点点。”  
偕天拿起了盘子里的ladoo，“我可不想成为女孩子，女孩子的衣服穿起来太麻烦了……”还没说完反应比别人快一倍的妙贤马上来了精神：“天哪偕天你怎么知道女孩子的衣服穿起来麻烦？难道你穿过？”  
偕天这才意识到自己说漏了嘴，“才没有！怎么可能！”胡乱低头把盘子里的食物往嘴里塞，同时庆幸马勇不在场，不然他肯定会想尽办法调戏自己然后让别人都知道，但是——  
“妙贤你居然不知道吗？！”刚刚还在一心努力让无种把难降赶出来的杜莎罗似乎一瞬间改变了目标，“偕天哥当然穿过了！而且不止一次！而且有一次还穿着女装去和马勇国王打猎了！”  
偕天听见杜莎罗的话差点被刚咽下的东西噎到，“你，你听谁说的！”  
“我听见难敌哥哥告诉迦尔纳嫂子了！他说马勇国王和你打赌你就没赢过，每次输了马勇国王都让你穿女装！”杜莎罗的话引得全桌子的人都笑了出来，偕天红着脸不知道说什么好的样子更让无种笑得快趴在桌子上了，“偕天哥哥长得这么娇小，穿女装的样子一定超可爱！”妙贤也在旁边点头表示同意。  
无种笑着说他也想看，偕天无可奈何把求助的目光投向了自己的大哥坚战，却发现就连大哥的嘴角也带着一抹笑意。  
这都是不是亲哥啊————！  
偕天低下头吃饭，他从来没有吃的这么多过。

晚上的时候，无种想起来试新拿来的衣服了，难降当然是抱有极大服务精神和热情地“辅佐”自己的omega。当无种脱下自己身上的衣服的时候，一个小香囊掉了下来。  
“这个味道好像早上你们两个在屋子里弄的那个。”难降细心地把香囊捡起来放在放衣服的盘子里。  
“是啊，研究了半天觉得这植物除了样子奇怪外没什么特别的，不过味道还算好闻，我和偕天就做了香囊。还做了很多，明天去分给别人好了。诶呀你这个傻子拽我头发了！！！”  
“我不是故意的！！”  
“走开啦我自己来！！”  
无种把项链带在自己光滑的脖颈上，难降看着他细腻的脖子，又想起来在杜莎罗那里看到的那个女孩子的项链。  
他觉得自己不应该再去回想了。

第二天早上醒来的时候，难降发现自己和每天一样躺在地上，无种看来昨晚是太累了，鞋子还整齐地放在床边，没有醒。难降爬上床，想把自己的omega搂在怀里再睡个回笼觉。  
但是眼前的景象却叫他惊呆了。  
那个肢体纤长却肌肉结实的无种不见了，取而代之的是一个曲线优美皮肤细腻的女孩子，长而柔顺的头发散在枕头上，身上盖着无种的衣服——因为衣服大了两号，所以只能说是盖着。她的脸很漂亮，就像，无种一样。  
难降那里预想过这样的场景，自己的omega失踪了，取而代之的是一个小巧的女性omega出现在自己的床上，而且看她脖子上的痕迹还是被标记过了。难道——自己梦游走错屋子了？？？不对，绝对不可能，这里甚至还残留着昨天双胞胎鼓捣草药时候的味道。所以这究竟是怎么回事？！  
难降不想去碰别人的omega，却也不想大喊大叫吓到了这个女孩子，只好战战兢兢等她醒了过来。女孩子醒来后看了他一眼，迷迷糊糊问他怎么醒的这么早，难降几乎发抖地问她是谁，无种去哪里了。  
女孩子似乎这才精神过来，惊恐地坐起来，衣服随着动作完全滑落，难降就像经历了炸弹爆炸一样抱着头倒在地上捂住眼睛。耳边马上响起了高音的尖叫，“啊——这是怎么回事！我为什么变成了女孩子！天哪难降你做了什么！”  
“你怎么知道我的名字，你把我老婆弄到哪里去了！”难降还是捂着眼睛趴在地上。  
“我就是你老婆啊你个傻子！天哪我是不是在做梦！这究竟是怎么回事啊！”“无种”用力掐了自己七八下确定不是在做梦后比刚刚的难降还要更惊恐。难降听了无种的话抬起头，“你真的是无种？”  
“你说呢？”无种用自己已经大的穿不上的衣服盖住身子，难降仔细看了她的脸，虽然变了性别，但是那么美的脸，除了他的王子妃再也不会有别人拥有了。  
可是为什么自己昨天还正正常常的王子妃会变成这样呢？难道……是因为昨天自己一直想象他穿那套女装的样子，被神明以为那是自己的愿望所以代他实现了？——虽然他想不出自己有任何行为会感动上天给他实现愿望的。  
但是事情就是发生了，难降也想不出是任何其他原因了。  
盯着无种看了几秒，难降突然跑出了房间，“妈妈洗——我把无种变成女孩子了！”

 

另一边坚战也感到很费解，从来不会迟到的偕天和自己说好了早上要一起去读经，但是都过了半小时了也不见他的踪影。虽然极其不待见弟弟的alpha，但是在他的小狗眼攻势下几个哥哥还是勉强收下了马勇编著的偕天知识二百条，虽然他们心里都非常不屑觉得自己弟弟是自己从小带大的还用得着他来教导自己如何照顾他，但坚战本着有书不看不行的原则还是翻了一遍，其中有一条是说如果偕天过了六点半还没起床就是生病了。坚战看了时间，已经有七点了。  
他决定去偕天的房间看看。  
坚战敲了半天门也没有反应，正在打算推门而入的时候，屋里传出了一个细小的声音说进来——显然是个女孩子的声音。坚战狐疑的推开门，看见一个大概也就有一米五的头发卷卷的小姑娘身上用偕天昨晚穿的衣服把自己紧紧裹起来，躲在床的角落缩成一段。小姑娘小小的脸小小的手哪里都小小的，只有眼睛大大黑黑的，正不知所措地盯着他——这种感觉，过于似曾相识，或者说——  
“偕天？”坚战试探地叫着。  
“大哥……”偕天把头埋在膝盖里，“我也不知道发生了什么，醒来就这样了。这，这太丢脸了，绝对不能让别人知道，可不可以……可不可以让马勇来接我回去，我不想让别人看到。”  
虽然那个坏人总是逼着他——好吧有时候也是他自愿的——做一些变态的事情，但是在最不知所措的时候，还是希望有他能在身边，这种感情真是讨厌。  
“我会派人去告诉他的，可是，”坚战坐在弟弟——或许现在该说是妹妹的身边，用手摸摸她更长更顺滑的头发，“我觉得我们还是应该把这件事情告诉伯公，伯公是我们这里见识最广的人，他才会知道怎么办。”  
偕天抬起睫毛看着大哥，表示同意，“可是，能不能不要让别人知道？”  
“偕天哥起床了！我和妙贤找到了一个很漂亮的花想问你是什么！”最怕的人总是在最不想见人的时候出现，所以——“天哪！偕天哥变成女孩子了！”  
这会是很长的一天，或许是很多天。


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 发现除了开黄腔外已经不会写任何剧情了，那么，就开黄腔好了。含大量非常雷非常污非常耻的内容（。所以…………谨慎阅读………………【对原著人物内容抱有尊重与敬畏！！！此文与原作没有半分钱关系就为了满足个人YY需要！！！您要是愿意看就看个乐呵！！！要是为了找不痛快，大妈求您关了吧！！！！】

“我的王后呢？”年轻的国王来到象城后只是履行了简单的礼数，连被安排休息的宫殿都没有过去就直奔主题——他来象城的目的可不是为了和自己omega王后的家庭寒暄。  
侍者指引着马勇往偕天的寝宫走。就算没有接到使者关于王后突然变成了女孩子的消息，他也会在这几天找个什么理由把偕天给接回来，就算他的王后刚回去几天而已他也忍受不了这种没有偕天的信息素围绕在自己身边的感觉，就算隔得再远他们也能建立彼此的联系，但是那还是远远比不上肢体接触，体肤相亲。  
寝宫的门打开的时候马勇并没有看见人，但熟悉的信息素告诉他对方就在屋子里。即使性别改变omega的气息依然为他的爱人所熟识，马勇往房间深处走，知道偕天就在那里。  
虽然有了十足的心里准备，掀开淡蓝色纱帐的一刹那马勇还是惊讶于坐在地上背对着他，安静地倚靠着柱子看书的人体形有多么小。浓密的卷发披散下来几乎挡住了窄窄的肩膀，镶着紫色宝石的臂环贴在大臂上——即使变成女孩子他的体脂也很低，纤细的大臂可以看见有肌肉的线条，苗条却不瘦弱。  
马勇见自己进来后偕天并没有什么反应，以为他看书看的很入迷，故意放轻脚步准备突然从后面把他抱起吓唬他，正弯腰准备出手的时候，偕天突然平静地翻了一页书，“你来啦。”声音高了音调语气倒是不变的稳重。  
马勇悬在半空的手还是落在了偕天身上，年轻alpha强健的手臂环在omega腰上，把对方拉近自己，把头埋在他比之前长两倍的长发里，花朵的香气立刻撩拨着他的嗅神经，“是啊，你这么想我着急派人把我叫来，我只好扔下整个国家来找我的小宝贝了。”轻吻落在omega带着精致耳环的耳垂上，让他瑟缩了一下，躲开了，“怎么这么冷淡，我可赶了一天路呢，都没有奖励么？”  
就会耍嘴皮子。偕天翻了一页书没说话，当然心思一点也没在书上，alpha的手臂的热量就这样贴在他耳垂，他赤裸的腰腹，传遍全身，他甚至感受到就连对方信息素的浓度也高了许多，像是要把自己埋起来——然而现在并不是想这个的时候，他叫马勇过来也不是让他过来发情，不是在自己长大的皇宫里，更不是对着这个根本不是自己的身体——至少偕天不认为这是自己的。  
偕天从马勇的怀里挣出来，对方显然也没用什么力气。他站了起来，看着蹲在地上一脸不正经看着自己的伴侣有些气恼，“你就不能正视我的问题吗！我都这样了你还耍流氓！”  
“你这样挺好的啊，和你之前一样可爱，我的小偕天无论是男是女都这么美。”马勇还是蹲在地上，轻佻的微笑，目光在面带愠色的“少女偕天”身上游走，“嗯，就是胸有点平。”  
“你，你闭嘴！”偕天气的跺脚，头上戴的发饰也随之一颤随之砸到脑门上，偕天捂住脑门瞪着被这一幕逗得大嘴笑的合不拢的国王，“你都不关心我为什么变成这样以及我该怎么办么！”  
“这并不重要啊。”马勇站了起来，一直介怀自己只比王后高一丁点的国王终于享受到了看到对方头顶的快感，“反正你什么样子我都一样疼你，你也一样幸福啊。”  
“这重要得不得了。”偕天抬起头皱着眉，大而黑的眼睛紧盯着把双手放在自己肩上的人，“我只想做我自己，不想成为别人，不想改变我的生活方式，改变别人对我的认识。”他说的很严肃，国王也看出了眼前的人没有开玩笑，不知道怎么回答才好。  
好在双胞胎哥哥——或者现在要叫姐姐的出现及时打破了这份安静——  
“诶你这个不要脸的大嘴巴狼！刚看见我弟弟就抱着他占便宜！” 无种虽然已经习惯了弟弟和他alpha的亲昵，但还是忍不住去数落马勇。

无种穿着一身红色的纱丽，长发及腰，身上的首饰是昨天难降在杜莎罗那里一直幻想让他带的那套。昨天在事情发生后惊恐了不到一个小时无种就已经接受了现实，开始找出路，在这之前他只提了一个要求就是换上一身合身的衣服。一心觉得自己害了无种的难降二话不说就把他抱到了母亲存放新衣服的宫殿让他自己挑，无种选了一身样式简单的衣服，虽然简单，却把他作为女性身体的美好一览无余地展示出来。  
变成女孩子的无种拥有和之前一样美丽的面孔，同时也拥有几乎完美的身材，完全无愧于他作为美的象征。均匀高挑的身体凹凸有致，丰满的胸部配合纤细的腰，圆润而不臃肿，手臂上看不出什么肌肉，有点圆圆的，但也匀称健康。难降在看到“少女无种”的时候眼睛都要看直了，还不等对方照完镜子，就拉住他细腻柔软的手说要送他一个礼物。  
难降找到了昨天看到的那套首饰，让无种看。对于美好事物抱有极大爱的无种看到当然也是喜笑颜开，用手梳理自己的长发，握在手中示意难降给自己戴上项链。难降赶紧照做，像对待艺术品一样地小心地给自己美丽的omega戴好，摆正，从项链，到发饰，到臂环，再到腰饰，脚铃。最后还不忘轻轻地给无种整理长发。难降感觉无种柔软的嘴唇落在了自己的嘴角，于是把对方紧紧抱住，搂在怀里，感觉他比以前更要纤细很多。  
“我觉得你好美。”  
“和以前比呢？”  
“一样美。”  
还没有享受够这个温柔美好的时刻，无种突然想起了这并不是温存的时候，他和弟弟此刻正困在不是自己的形态中，他要做的不仅仅是接受现实更是寻找解决方法。“陪我去藏书的宫殿吧难降，偕天在那里等我呢。”  
于是三个人便花了一整天的时间在书堆里——当然在找文献的只有双胞胎，难降的工作，大概就是送吃的送喝的守着他们和睡觉。到了晚上坚战坚持偕天现在是别国的王后象城应该好好照顾他，派人强行把他送回了寝宫休息，留难降和无种继续翻书。  
难降为了无种不孤独一直强撑着不睡觉，但最后还是撑不住打起了呼噜，无种看着靠在墙上的自己的alpha笑着摇摇头，靠在他的身上继续看书。  
即使帮不上什么忙，他也是这样一个让自己安心的存在。

马勇坐在偕天的床上，看双胞胎坐在地上一起看一本古老的药典。  
“这就是我们要找的植物，”无种指着书上的手绘给偕天看，“几百年前也有人发现过这种植物，说熏香后会使得可生产的机体性别发生逆转。”  
“可生产的机体也就是我们omega咯。”偕天一边读一边思考，“难怪难降昨天睡了我们弄那种草药的屋子都没事。”  
马勇一边拿起地上他们拿来的植物看一边有意无意的搭话，“你们这么快就找到原因了？”  
“是啊——除了这个东西我们昨天也没有接触其他什么了。”“这并不是那种答案都摆在这里了但是剧中人就是不去看的故事。”双胞胎一人一句噎的马勇不想说话了，于是继续思考该回去和自己的小王后“玩”什么。  
双胞胎则继续研究，“所以有什么解决方法吗？”偕天大大的眼睛看着无种。  
无种叹了口气，“后面写了，”他翻过了一页，“’解除药力方法只有等待药物效果自行消退，少则数周，多则数月甚至数年’所以我们也没什么办法了。”无种合上了书，抱在了怀里。  
两个人沮丧的坐着，没有什么办法，于是他们准备把研究的结果告诉大伯公，让大伯公决定接下来该怎么办。  
当然，结果并没有什么新鲜之处，大伯公也只说让他们安心等待，不要着急，对其他人大伯公会想办法和他们说明白现在的情况，别人也都会理解的。马勇说自己的王后还是自己带回过去疗养比较符合规矩，伯公觉得很有道理，就让马勇带偕天回北般遮罗了。

 

从偕天看见马勇来到象城坐的是他有着厚厚的幔帐的那辆马车他就知道这一路上alpha是不会老实的，况且现在自己的情况——马勇不定已经又想好了多少个坏主意来“欺负”自己了呢。  
于是上车偕天故意让马勇先坐下，然后自己坐到他的对面，“我昨天晚上没睡好，我要睡觉。”小小的身体缩成一团闭上了眼睛。  
马勇当然不会这么简单就放过他，不用睁眼睛偕天就知道，这个大尾巴狼又在用狗狗眼看着自己，“真难过，这么久没看见我你都不热情，还躲着我。”偕天不说话，继续装睡，谁知道马勇也不说话了。这太不像马勇的风格了，他怎么可能就这么善罢甘休呢，偕天偷偷睁开一只眼睛看，结果马上后悔了，因为对方正一脸坏笑地盯着自己。  
这个坏蛋！他知道我肯定会忍不住睁眼！偕天知道再装睡也没什么意义，于是坐起来装作漫不经心，“没有啊，我不是一直有事情做吗，没有躲着你。”  
“那就坐到我身边来。”  
“我不，太热了——啊啊啊你！”女孩子的身体轻盈小巧，马勇一个胳膊就把偕天夹到了自己的身边，发现了对方的身体比以前还要轻掌控起来简直不能更容易，国王更是得寸进尺把偕天像抱小孩一样地抱在了怀里。  
色眯眯的眼睛欣赏着面前只被紫色纱丽遮住的小身体，他用力嗅了嗅偕天的脖子，好像要把他吃进肚里，“明明是一副新的躯壳，为什么抱在怀里和以前感觉一模一样？我的小宝贝无论被装在什么样的身体里那种感觉都那么熟悉。”马勇把偕天的纱丽扯开一些，露出了锁骨，他的手指抚摸上去，女孩子皮肤滑嫩的触感与年轻的身体富有弹性的肌肉让他着了魔一般，手指再也离不开。  
“既然熟悉就别乱摸了。”偕天把头扭过去，不看马勇，他没有挣扎，知道自己现在的力气更不是这个矮壮——虽然他现在比对方更矮了一头——的人的对手。  
马勇听了这句话非但没停手还不要脸地把手伸到了偕天的衣服里，“不过还是有一些不熟悉的地方啊，不探索好了怎么让我的小宝贝’开心’，比如这里，”马勇大手一盖就把偕天的胸摸住，“虽然这么小，但是手感也不错……”还没说完就被偕天在胳膊上给了他好几拳，但他好像更得到了鼓励一样的揉捏了几下，异样的感觉让偕天愣了一下，满脸通红地继续又是好几拳落在了马勇身上。  
偕天有点生气了，自己遭受了这样的意外，这个坏人竟然还利用这一点来欺负人，这叫什么伴侣啊。  
马勇当然也嗅到了偕天信息素中的不悦，把手拿了出来，没有再进一步行动，只是抱紧了怀里的小家伙，在他的额角吻了一下，“别生气，别生气，我不是利用你现在的样子来欺负你。”  
“你不是就怪了，马勇你别以为我现在是这样的身体就打不过你，你别忘了上次我们比武赢的可是我！”  
那是我为了让你高兴故意的。这句话马勇当然一辈子也不会说的。  
“我知道小宝贝最厉害，我真的只是为了照顾你啊，”马勇把刚刚自己扯开的纱丽又盖到了他裸露的皮肤上，“你现在还不适应这个身体，我得帮你一起探索啊。”  
偕天白了马勇一眼，“你怎么这么好？”  
马勇见对方好像没有真的生气，又嬉皮笑脸了起来，假装没听出语气里的讽刺，在他的脸上大大亲了一口，“照顾我的王后我的omega是一个alpha国王应该做的，你刚开始用这幅身体，还不够熟悉，我会好好照顾你的。”  
“你最好是。”偕天虽然还在赌气，但觉得马勇还是很关心自己的，也就放松下来靠在了他的怀里。  
“从现在开始，我会像照顾小宝宝一样地照顾你的。”  
马勇特意强调了小宝宝几个字，当然，偕天并没有理解其中深意。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 啊——终于写完了（。我也不知道在写什么了。然后真正又黄又流氓的留到下一章好了（。下一章也许会发好友圈，也许会有肉（是胸胸逼我的！！！预计非常丧失就不圈人了（。如果有需要我at的机油请在微博下回复：kk不是变态是小公举【没人会回，你太不要脸了。


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 又是耍流氓和黄的一章，献给我的小伙伴尤其是我亲（liu）爱（mang）的妹妹。非常污秽非常污秽看前三思。此章全部为马偕内容。（觉得看科学性文章的后遗症就是连词滥用（哭成狗。然而我并没有看过BG肉，只能瞎写雷炸天

离出发已经过去了几个小时，马车外的景色，已经和刚刚离开象城那会儿发生很大变化了。  
道旁的树木长得极为茂密，举向天空的枝叶几乎连成一片，显然生长的年头已经不短了。就连地上的泥土也有的地方被交织在一起的树枝顶了起来，地上凹凸不平，再加前一天大概下了雨有些泥泞，尽管车夫竭力想要国王和王后享有舒适的旅途，但车子还是摇摇晃晃。  
偕天还被马勇像抱小孩子一样抱在怀里，头靠在对方的肩膀上，他睡得很熟，即使颠簸也没有醒来，只是梦见又是小时候，又是被分到他和那个坏坏的老师之子一起去采药，路过一座看着很可怕的跨河木桥对方仗着年龄大几步就灵巧地走到了对面，催促他快一点。他只得小心地踏上了桥，低头看，河水那么湍急，一旦掉下去肯定会被冲走，被拍到石头上粉身碎骨。他扶着桥慢慢走，而站在对面的马勇竟然开始晃这座桥。小小的男孩抓住桥一动也不敢动，愤怒地叫对方停下，对方真的就停下来，走上桥来抓住他的手，然而桥并没有停止晃动，两个人都被困在了原地。他很害怕，但是能感觉到马勇紧紧地抱着自己，但他抱得越紧，桥晃动的越是厉害，终于，在一次更强烈的起伏后，桥彻底塌了，两个人被卷入了河里——  
“救命——”偕天一下惊醒，甚至还叫了出来，连车夫都听到了，赶忙道歉说自己实在没办法轧到了裸露的树根才会让马车这么剧烈地晃了一下。偕天只是轻声告诉车夫不要紧，要他小心。  
他看了看窗外，太阳还是挂在天上，只是阳光不如刚刚那么炽烈，他不知道自己睡了多久，脖子靠在马勇的肩膀上有点酸了，想要从对方的怀里出来舒展一下筋骨，但动了一下才发现alpha的胳膊依然紧紧地搂在自己身上——他也睡着了，而且睡得那么沉，连马车的颠簸也没能把他叫醒。  
偕天这才意识到自己的国王为了自己的一句口信，为了来象城接自己，连夜赶路，即使到了象城也没有休息就回去了，虽然他一直说自己额间的宝石会让自己永远不受疲惫所困，但此刻他睡得这么熟这么安静……他应该还是会累的吧。  
他从来不是一个“老实”的人，但是对待自己的omega他永远会付出自己的全部真心。偕天为自己居然内心会对这个变态这个大坏蛋做出这样的评价觉得好笑，但还是忍不住把头又靠在了马勇的肩膀前面，怕自己的发饰硌到alpha他还特意变换了好几个姿势，他很少会主动做出这么亲昵的举止，不过既然对方还算贴心而且睡着了，偶尔做一次偷偷小鸟依人的伴侣也没有什么吧。  
然而他还算低估了对方，因为即使睡着了，马勇也能对偕天的肢体接触做出回应，本来扶着他腰部的手滑到了小小圆圆的臀部。“睡觉都能耍流氓？？？！！！！”正在偕天感叹的时候，马勇另一只扶在他肩膀的手一下紧紧搂住了他的细腰，这一搂不要紧，alpha结实的手臂一下砸在怀里小小的“少女”柔软的小腹上，内部传来的压力通过脊髓直接投射到脑内让他一惊甚至小声地叫了出来，他才意识到自己多么急切的需要解决个人问题。  
偕天但看看周围只有树木并没有人生活的痕迹，他大概一时半会儿并找不到地方解决。当然，凭他对他的alpha的了解如果现在摇醒他告诉他自己的需要，他绝对会马上推荐树丛后边，而偕天当然也不会同意的，不仅因为对方一定会跟过去然后做出各种他“最擅长的事情”，而且——他变成完全不是自己的样子后根本连让其他的人看见自己都不想，更别提在众目睽睽之下钻到树丛里去做那种丢人的事情。经过一连串复杂的心里活动，王后的最终决定是——忍到下一个村庄。  
偕天叹了口气，换了个姿势蜷在马勇的怀里，现在娇小的身形让对方的怀抱显得格外宽大和温暖，但身体内部的不适很快取代了这短暂的舒适。他有些恼火却无可奈何，忍不住回忆起造成自己现在窘境的罪魁祸首。

在出发后不久偕天就明白了马勇那句意味深长的“小宝宝”是什么意思，因为对方真的就像照顾小孩子一样的对他，嘴上说着照顾，其实就是为了耍流氓。刚开始的乱摸和言语调戏偕天都用尽全力忽略，但马勇并没有感到无趣而是得寸进尺。  
“小乖乖要不要喝点水？”马勇把金色的水罐里的水倒进杯子里。  
和马勇费了半天话的偕天早就渴了，伸手要接过水的时候alpha突然把杯子拿开了，“诶，小宝贝不适应这个身体，自己喝水会有危险的。”  
王后被以“还不适应这个身体”为理由已经被国王几乎剥夺了自己做任何事情的权利，现在居然连水都不让他自己喝？？？！！！偕天有些气急败坏，“你是神经病吗马勇？？？！！！我昨天早上就变成这样了，我已经自己吃饭，自己喝水，自己坐着，自己走路，自己睡觉一整天了！哦对了，我还和无种一起自己用这个身体用这个眼睛用这个脑子看了一整天的书，你现在说什么不许这样不许那样，还说是为了我好？？？！！！我看你就是为了……唔唔！！”愤怒的话还没有更多的说出口，国王已经用自己的嘴堵住了他的嘴，随着贴上来的对方炽热有棱角的嘴唇而来的是他口中的水。清冽的泉水沾染了他的alpha的信息素，在到达omega口中的一刹那，偕天如同本能一般地毫不犹豫地直接将这清泉吞入喉咙。而他却更渴了，他不知道自己的身体是需要更多的水还是更多对方的味道。  
这也是国王第一次亲吻变成女孩子的王后。偕天的唇本就柔软，变成了女孩子后就更如同奶油一般，那种娇嫩的触感，如果不是马勇嘴里含着水，他一定要把那双唇咬在齿间，直到那美丽的变成血红色，他才会放开。对方的舌头对方的口腔内是熟悉而甜蜜的信息素的气息，他觉得自己就是靠着这种气息才能一直活下来。水从对方的喉咙划下，喉咙动了一下，女孩子的脖子细白平滑，没有喉结只是发出轻轻的下咽的声音。只是这样的简单的举动，他都像着了魔一般，他需要再看到他咽下他给予他的清泉，他需要再次品尝他的味道，也需要对方接受自己的味道，他必须接受，他也乐于接受。  
马勇不断地将水送入omega的口中，两个人的联系越来越紧密，车里除了车辙压过石头的声音就只有水在两人口中交换的声音。他们两个不断重复着这个动作，仿佛是出生就写好的程序一般，直到整个水罐里的水都已经空了，他们才停止。  
这个时候车里的信息素浓度已经几乎高到了临界点。  
偕天有些眩晕，陌生的身体却产生了熟悉的感受，他感觉体温在不断上升，身子越来越软，像一块不断受热的冰，只能融化在自己alpha的怀抱里。而马勇对着在新的身体里的自己的omega也同样叫嚣起了欲望。国王的唇不知道第多少次落在了王后的嘴上，这一次格外地粗暴，仿佛要把对方吃进肚里，他的舌头掠过了王后口中的每一个角落，他不断加深这个吻，吸走了王后肺里的最后一丝空气，他的手紧紧抓住王后垂下的长发，另一只扶在王后的头上。王后的头那么小，只用一只手便可以托住。  
偕天本就昏沉的头脑被这个吻彻底夺去了最后的清醒，他的手环在国王的脖子上，他的身体告诉他去服从，于是当马勇的手分开他的双腿的时候他没有半点的反抗。  
国王已经褪去了他下身的衣物了，紫色的布料扔在地上绸缎闪闪发光。  
国王的手指慢慢接近这身体从未被开发的地方，似乎是怕碰坏了这精致的身体般半天才接触上去。只是这轻轻地一个接触便让国王的怀中人如触电一般。偕天的头埋在马勇的颈窝里，甜软气息喷在对方的脖子上，让本想慢慢来的国王再也把持不住，开始试探着去揉捏这已经潮湿的地方。  
这触摸太过熟悉，这身体又太过陌生，而快感并不会因为这种矛盾而停止侵袭偕天的身体。在国王温柔而有力的手指的不断都弄下，王后发出不断的呻吟，带着女孩子特有的软而甜的声线格外诱人。  
国王感觉自己的手指已经被怀中美丽的人身体完全打湿，他开始试探着进入那早已迫不及待的小穴，试探着在温暖而紧致的地方按下去，直到怀中人叫了出来，他知道自己找到了该如何取悦这个美好的身体的方法。国王不断地刺激着这一点，而王后也毫不吝惜地发出呻吟与啜泣，国王一面照顾着小穴另一只手还不忘在自己从一见面就开始嘲笑的王后小小的胸部上，后来干脆连上身的胸衣也撤掉，亲吻这香而软的身体。  
巨大的快感让王后几乎招架不住，没过几分钟这小小的身体便迎来了它的第一次高潮，偕天红着脸，眼泪流了下来，全身都在发抖。马勇把他面朝上放在了马车的软软的座位上，开始解开自己的托蒂，早已经涨的不行的下体一下暴露在偕天的面前，还没等他反应过来马勇就开始对这娇小单薄的身体进行新一轮的进攻。  
娇嫩的小穴还从未容纳过这样的庞然大物，偕天感受到了第一次和马勇结合时候一样的痛苦，甚至由于现在的身体比起那时体积还要小得多，所以那种痛更加剧烈，他哭了出来，请求国王绕过他他承受不了这么粗的下体入侵他，他全身依然在发抖，这次不是因为快感而是因为痛。但国王只是停下了动作，开始吻他，从嘴唇，到下巴再到脖子，胸部，吻到他的口中发出小猫一样的声音，吻到他全身发烫，变得更软，逐渐更加放松了起来。国王又开始了动作，王后虽然还是哭出了声音，但是比起刚刚已经好了很多，不再那么抗拒 ，随着国王开始照顾他的甜蜜的一点。快感逐渐替代了不适，偕天的身体也越来越配合，没几下之后，第二次高潮又让他全身颤抖。  
马勇不知道在偕天身体内进攻了多久，也不知道让他美丽的王后经历了多少次高潮，才终于射在了他柔软的肚子上。等他给偕天清理干净后，他已经静静地睡着了。  
马勇给偕天仔细地穿好衣服，抱在怀里，闻着他的体香，不一会儿也进入了梦乡。

见面只有几个小时，这个身体就又被这个臭流氓吃干抹净了，偕天回忆了全过程更加面红耳赤——当然还有一部分原因来自于他不断告急的膀胱。他不断动来动去终于把马勇弄醒了，马勇见他红着脸眼中似乎含着泪光的样子以为他因为刚刚的第一次作为女孩子和他“激烈运动”而身体不舒服，赶紧关心地摸摸他的脸问他怎么了，偕天摇摇头说没什么只是一个姿势有点累了，要求自己坐在座位上舒展筋骨。  
马勇看着自己的伴侣疲惫的样子有些心怀愧疚，于是没再继续为难他张开了双臂让他自己坐着。偕天紧张地挺直腰板坐在那里，“离下一个村庄还有多远？”  
“不知道，几个小时？”马勇打了个哈欠又开始耍流氓，“反正足够我们再来一次的，小宝贝你要不要我再喂你一次水啊？”  
偕天听了几个小时有点心慌，皱着眉头不说话，很快马勇被发现了异常，开始坏笑，“你是不是想……”  
“闭嘴都是你害的啊！”偕天一点也不想听见马勇把自己的需求再描述一遍。  
马勇看见偕天红着脸的样子嘴咧得更大了，“想去厕所还不容易，旁边那么多树……”  
“我不！”  
“怎么你怕有狼？没事我陪你去。”  
“我不！你才是最大的狼！大尾巴狼！”  
“车夫停下车，王后有事情要解决。”  
“不要停我没事！”  
“别听他的，快停。”  
“你——你这个混蛋——你等着——我一定要早点找出变回去的方法然后用斧子砍死你！！！！不！！我及时不变回去也要用斧子砍死你！！！”  
“放心小宝贝，你绝对不舍得。”  
马勇一脸贱笑，而偕天早就被他扛在肩上带到了树丛后面。

偕天一万个不情愿花式叫了马勇一万种变态的不同说法后，终于解开了衣服，蹲了下去，脸埋在手里。  
他觉得自己作为一代文武双全，才貌双修的王后的光辉人生，全都毁在那几棵草上了。  
“啊啊啊啊啊你还要干什么啊——”偕天连站还没站起来，就又如同拎小猫一样的被拎起来放到了柔软的草甸子上。  
“从困境中解救了我的公主，我总可以领取奖励吧？”  
“我不是公主！！！你没有奖励！！！全都是因为你！！！啊啊啊啊啊啊马勇你给我等着！！！！”

士兵和车夫又在路上傻等了很久。  
不过，他们已经习惯了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 啊啊啊啊啊啊啊我的首个BG肉文竟然献给了一个BLcp？？？this is........just awesome!!!!!!!!!!!

**Author's Note:**

> 所以这就是完全没有重点的第一章了，呜呜呜我就这样走向了从造雷到造惊天雷的深渊，不要揍我TTTTTTTTAT


End file.
